In order to increase the extraction efficiency of nitride-based LEDs and in order to produce a microstructured surface of a semiconductor layer sequence required therefor, a roughening step by means of an etching medium is often carried out after a laser lift-off step at the obtained surface of the semiconductor layer sequence. However, there is a need to further improve the extraction efficiency of semiconductor layer sequences obtained in this way.